


How It's Done

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Jealousy, Multi, Only the Slightest Bit, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, i still suck at tagging, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: When Bo walks in on his little brother with a random woman, he could help but be ashamed to be related to him. He fucks as uncoordinated as he looks! It's up to him to show his brother how to properly have sex with a woman. Through him that is, he has no plans on fucking the woman himself.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Lester Sinclair, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete filth and honestly idk what strung on the urge to write this. Hope you enjoy though!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at either alexmercer2424 (horror) or am24x2 (general)
> 
> :) :) :)

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Lester’s head snapped up, scoffing and glaring off in the distance as he saw his brother, Bo. Wearing that stupid smirk and crossing his arms over his chest like he always does, showing off everything Lester doesn’t have.

“What does it look like?” he asked, annoyed, pulling the hair on the random broad to show her face. She blushed seeing the older Sinclair brother under the younger one, hands and knees on the bed near the edge allowing the younger to have his way with her.

The scene must have been funny, making her blush worse, as Bo mustered some sort of laugh. “You call that fucking?” he mocked his brother, taking a few long strides to step up next to his brother, ignoring the fact he too was naked. “You look like a bitch in heat.”

Lester glared at his brother, pushing the woman flat on his chest and gripping her hips once more as he moved into that erratic pace he had before being interrupted. “I could care less, as long as I come that’s all I care about.”

Bo tsked his younger brother, seeing he still has so much to learn about in terms of sex, before moving to step behind him. Like how Lester had a hold of the female’s hips, he held onto his brother’s bare ones as well. And the brother did not protest, just looked back with a glare of annoyance.

“Just follow my lead, baby brother.”

Lester still didn’t protest as he felt his brother’s clothed crotch grind against his ass slowly. Instead, like instructed, he followed that lead, matching Bo’s rhythm with his own hips. The slow drag was awfully dreadful from what he was just doing, but he just listened. After all, his brother knew much more than him, which is why he was in charge of everything else.

“Take it nice and slow, feel how good her pussy feels against your cock,” Bo growled softly in his ear. He was slowly getting hard, but neither of them made a comment on it for Lester obviously felt it, they both just kept moving. “Feel how soft and wet it is, feel her stretch around you…”

The younger of the two Sinclair’s moaned quietly in the back of his throat, more of a when over anything else as he listened carefully to his brother’s words. Just the sound of his voice made his dick twitch, and he became much more aware of the fact he was being held by such a firm chest rather than something softer and plush. It only made his dick twitch inside the chick he decided to hook up with.

“There you go~” Bo purred, his mouth near Lester’s ear. He could feel his warm breath hovering over the skin, feel the muscles he pressed against relax. Heard just how turned on his brother had become by the sound of a broken moan.

Lester’s nails dug into the soft flesh on the woman’s hips, but he was not really focused on her anymore. He was more focused on the rough denim digging into his ass. How every time, as pushing in as deep as possible just to nearly pull out all the way, Bo’s hard cock pressed against his ass. How every time he did pull out, he found himself grinding against the bulge gently.

“Now…” Bo started, his grip tightening on his brother’s hips, “really _**buck**_ into her,” he said, doing just that with his hips to show what he meant. He thrusted his hips forward as hard and as fast as he could, like how a bull bucks it’s back legs, forcing himself closer to his brother and his brother further into the broad. He was rewarded by both of them moaning out in delight.

He smirked, praising Lester once again as he continued to buck his own hips. He heard not only the two of them moaning, but the wet sound of Lester’s cock sliding deep into the chick and his hips slapping against her ass. He also heard the muffled sound of his own cock smacking against his brother’s ass, saw how red it was turning from the rough denim scratching pale skin. It had a low growl escaping his own lips. 

“B-Big brother.” Lester moaned out, “I-I’m about to come~”

And that was the last thing he wanted when just a moment ago it was all he wanted. He didn’t want this family moment to end, he loved how Bo showed him the ropes to things, be it the gas station or how to catch their next victim. He loved how he showed him just how to have sex, as if it were his first time all over again.

“Not yet, baby brother,” Bo’s smirk stretched wider. He pulled Lester’s hips back, causing him to pull out the slightest before reaching around and tightly grabbing the base of his cock. “You’ve got a beautiful woman here, take the moment to really feel her up. Pull her up.”

So Lester did, whining at the tight grip on his cock at the same time because as he moved, that grip got tighter. The woman was now supported on just her knees, her back to his chest. It’s what had Bo releasing his brother’s hips all together and instead taking one of his hands in his own.

Bo took their hands, trailing it up her stomach slowly before landing on one of her tits, squeezing his hand causing Lester’s own to squeeze the mound of sensitive flesh. He rolled his fingers, massaging the skin, but leaving his brother to continue by himself so he could gently tug on the harden nipple. The silky moan she let out had his own cock twitching in his pants. 

“Now kiss her like I kiss you~”

Lester nodded the best he could, eyes tightly shut from being so overwhelmed, before relaxing again feeling Bo’s lips on his neck. His head lulled to the side for a moment before being tsked again, head then straightening to press his lips to the girl’s neck in front of him.

He moaned softly when he felt the lips on his own neck part, a tongue coming out to lick a soft stripe against his skin as if shy. He did the same to the girl to the best of his ability, trying to stay in place before tilting his head to the side again. He accidentally bit down, however, as he felt Bo start to suck on his neck softly, but he doesn’t think she minded with the moan she gave. Bo did though, he slapped Lester’s ass in reply to the disobedience. 

“I said do what I do…” he growled his warning. He then smirked again as he felt his little brother nod, shifting to try again.

With Lester listening to him once again, he licked his neck again, only this time with a flat tongue and a long strip from shoulder to ear. He was mimicked this time, so he resumed sucking on his neck gently, feeling the muscle under his lips go taut before fluttering and relaxing. His smirk only widen, because the cock he still held mimicked the muscle.

Bo shushed his brother’s whines as he stroked the little bit he held in his hand, keeping his grip tight so he couldn’t come still. Lester’s cock only twitched more, Bo using his thumb to trace the skin randomly and feel the veins protruding from the flesh. He couldn’t help himself as he let go briefly to reach down and grab those balls so close to his hand tightly, smirk turning dangerous as he heard his brother yelp.

“That’s it~” he praised, grabbing tightly to the base again. “Now show me this girl’s pretty pussy~”

Lester nodded, still kissing the woman’s neck as he blindly searched for his brother’s free hand. When he found it, he laced their fingers together once more before traveling down her stomach and in between her legs, moaning at the sound of his older brother’s groan when they felt how wet she was, how tight she was around his cock.

He guided their fingers to rub against her clit, using her own arousal to lubricate the way. Bo instinctively started to rub down on the sensitive bud but used his fingers to make Lester do it instead. The girl let out a toxic moan, but he was too focused on his brother to care.

As the broad writhed against his brother, Bo kept grinding against his ass as well. Hearing him panting like this, and actually restrain himself instead of rushing through it like everything else had his own cock twitching with excitement. He started to kiss Lester’s neck, reveling in the taste of both sweat and dirt, grunting in slight annoyance knowing his brother is as dirty as ever again and hasn’t showered recently. 

“Push her back down,” he instructed, pulling away from Lester’s neck as he spoke. He rested his chin on his shoulder instead as his brother listened to him. “Good, now pull out.”

Lester tried to whine in protest, but a sharp slap to his ass had his quieting down again. He listened without further protest, pulling out to have Bo still holding his cock. They both stared down at the dripping pussy in front of them.

Bo chuckled deeply as he took his brother’s cock and slapped it against that wet pussy, rocking his hips lazily to make Lester rub his cock against the lips of her pussy making them both moan again. “Ain’t that a pretty sight~” he purred, slapping the cock in his hands a couple more times against her pussy and her ass. He then led Lester to push back in, moving to hold his hips once again. 

“Give her everything you’ve got, baby brother~”

Lester quickly nodded, moving his hips quickly, smacking their hips together once more like before they were interrupted and joined. Bo moved with him still, keeping his own hips flush against his ass as if he were fucking him too, yet he refrained from doing just that this time. It left Lester a little disappointed, but he was happy just having his brother here with him. He can get a bit jealous of Bo’s and Vincent’s relationship, especially since the two of them are twins, so he cherishes moments like these with his older brother.

His eyes snapped back open though as he felt his brother move. He thought Bo was going to leave, showing him how to fuck properly according to him, but he just leaned over a bit to reach down and rub the woman’s clit again. Lester shuddered at the thought, moaning louder himself as he felt her tighten around him. He could barely focus on her voice, warning them she was about to come, instead focused on his brother’s voice telling him not to.

It took everything in Lester not to come when he felt how unbelievably tight the woman got around his cock as she came, how she fluttered around him perfectly with the aftershock as Bo forced him to fuck her deep through it all. It was all too much and he was about to come any second, was about to disappoint his brother, but he couldn’t help but imagine this is how Bo felt when he was inside him and got him to come like this. Get him to come just by being fucked so deeply, so roughly that he would feel it for days after.

Lester didn’t have to worry long about coming or not as Bo grabbed his hips tightly and practically yanked him out of the chick, leaving her to fall flat on the old bed. Bo’s large hand then wrapped tightly around his cock again, but not in a restraining way this time. Instead he jerked him off hard and fast, his sharp chin digging into his shoulder as he watched his hand work. Lester practically screamed as he finally came, the condom long ripped off in such a short amount of time letting thick white ropes to shoot onto the woman’s back.

Bo growled deeply at the sight. At the sight of Lester’s slack jaw, his muscles nearly becoming useless in the moment, yet his cock twitching violently as he came. It had him grinding against that plush ass with vigor, grunting deeply himself as he came in his pants. The two brothers moved together as they both finished, enjoying both the aftershock and the afterglow with one another, hips rocking lazily as neither of them wanted the moment to end.

They panted for a few moments, forgetting all about their guest, as they both smirked at one another. Lester was first to move, shifting the slightest to kiss his brother’s lips over his shoulder, the gesture short and sweet making Bo’s smirk grow wider.

“Love you, big bro,” he laughed lazily.

Bo chuckled as well, his fingers lightening their grip on Lester’s hips yet still helping support his weight. “Love you, too, baby brother.” 

Lester’s smile grew wider before disappearing all together, the woman groaning as she shifted ruining their moment together. He was about to ask his brother for guidance, but Bo just shook his head, silencing words that had yet to exist.

“Leave her, Vincent can take care of her,” he said, “we’re going to go take a shower. You smell terrible, when was the last time you even took a shower?” Bo laughed softly.

Lester just shrugged making his brother roll his eyes, pushing away from him completely so they could make their way to the bathroom and alert Vincent to their guest. It seemed like the only way to get the kid clean was if he showered with him, otherwise he always refused to do it. And neither of the twins could live with that smell for long.

“You gotta stop playing in that ditch with all those dead things, you’re making the house skink up,” Bo complained, back to his regular old self.

Lester just smiled though, still running on the high that was them having sex together. It made his brother glow a bit, even if he hated the fact being told to him, and he wanted to relish the sight a bit longer. He was also too thrilled at the fact he was finally going to see his brother naked after such a teasing night that all he wanted to do was roll around in that ditch some more to force his brother to clean him up.

And if he was thorough about the mess he was going to make, maybe he’d be luckily enough o be punished and taught a lesson by the older Sinclair brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I die with my typos!!!


End file.
